Atentamente, quien te ama
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Will y Nico están enamorados de alguien que creen que no les corresponden. Por otro lado, Jason y Percy se dan cuenta de que sienten algo por dos personas que no sienten nada por ellos así que deciden escribirles cartas. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes son del gran tío Rick.

Prólogo.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

La otra persona no le respondió. En su lugar dijo:

-¿Sabes? Me encantaría besar la pequeña cicatriz de tu labio.

-¿Cómo?

-Me atrae como si fuera un imán.

-C Creo que lo que estás diciendo no tiene ningún sentido.

-Déjame que la roce con los labios Jason. Solo una vez.

El rubio tembló.

-Estoy soñando. -Susurró Jason.

-Si eso crees, ¿por qué no me dejas besar esa cicatriz?

-N no creo q que sea una buena idea...

la otra persona pareció no escuchar al hijo de Júpiter. Fue acercándose a él con lentitud. El chico retrocedía pero la otra persona avanzó.

Jason tenía la espalda pegada a la pared. Intentó alejarse pero la persona que estaba con él no se lo permitió. Dos brazos impedían que se escabullera.

La persona que lo tenía acorralado besó suavemente la cicatriz de su labio. La tocó suavemente con la lengua.

-Sabes tan bien Jason Grace...

Los besos de aquella persona bajaron por su mandíbula, su oreja y siguieron por el cuello.

Jason ladeó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

-¿Quieres esto verdad Jason? ¿Te gusta cuando te beso así?

En respuesta el rubio gimió.

-sé que te excita que te acaricie por debajo de la camiseta y arañe con algo de fuerza tu piel.

Jason respiraba entrecortadamente.

A medida que hablaba, la otra persona hacía lo que decía.

-Te gusta sentir mis labios sobre tu piel bajando por tu estómago hasta llegar a los pantalones.

El rubio gimió.

-¿Quieres esto Jason Grace?

El rubio se despertó sobresaltado sentándose de golpe.

llevaba soñando ese tipo de cosas con aquella persona bastante tiempo. A decir verdad, unas semanas antes de que él y piper terminaran y de eso hacía ya casi tres meses y medio.

El chico gimió frotándose las sienes.

Esos sueños le perturbaban. Siempre despertaba con una erección.

-(Será algún truco de los dioses. Tiene que serlo) -Pensó. -(Me niego a creer que el protagonista de mis sueños sea nico di Angelo).


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.

-Percy te está mirando.

El ojiazul se ruborizó.

El pelinegro soltó una risita.

-N no es gracioso. Además dudo que me esté mirando a mí. Lo más seguro es que te mire a ti.

-Estoy seguro de que te mira a ti.

El rubio levantó la vista de su plato.

Miró a su alrededor topándose con unos intensos ojos verdes.

-¿Has visto eso? -Preguntó el rubio a su acompañante. -¿Por qué me ha sonreído y me ha guiñado un ojo?

-Ni idea. no sé que le pasa a ese chico por la cabeza.

Will apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Nico.

Al contrario de lo que muchos creían, el hijo de Hades y el de Apolo no estaban juntos. Eran muy buenos amigos y habían experimentado juntos.

Se habían besado, incluso se habían dado placer mutuamente pero no eran novios.

Nico se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por Percy no había sido más que un enamoramiento infantil. Pero el que estaba en realidad enamorado del hijo de Poseidón era Will.

Nico le había dicho que tuviera cuidado. Will era consciente de que no tendría oportunidad con él pero no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando hablaban. nico solía decir que parecía una fangirl obsesionada.

-Will. -Suspieró el hijo de Hades.

-Ya lo sé Nico. El hecho de que ya no esté con Annabeth no significa nada. pero...

-Lo sé Sunshine. Solo... ten cuidado. No quiero que sufras. Ya sabes que a veces los sueños... son solo eso. Sueños.

El hijo de Apolo sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Qué tiene ese chico?

-Ni idea. Pero me gustaría saberlo.

-¿C crees que s sabe que me gusta?

-Percy siempre ha sido demasiado lento para esas cosas.

-¿Pero si lo sabe y le parece gracioso? ¿Y si solo lo hace para reirse?

-Will estás empezando a hiperventilar. Y no creo que Percy hiciera eso.

-Por Apolo Nico. Estoy perdido.

-Los hijos de Hécate también tienen el pelo negro y los ojos verdes. Tal vez...

-Lo he intentado pero...

El hijo del dios del sol suspiró.

-Sería tan fácil salir contigo. Si no fuera porque no nos queremos de esa forma...

-Lo sé. Sinceramente, somos verdaderamente idiotas. Tú enamorado de Percy y yo... loco por...

-¿El rubio sexy que viene por ahí?

la cabeza de Nico se levantó como un resorte ante las palabras de Will.

-¿Viene hacia aquí? No me digas que se dirige a esta mesa. -Susurró Nico poniéndose nervioso.

-Creo que va a sentarse a la mesa tres.

El hijo de Hades suspiró aliviado.

-Parecemos hufflepuffs.

-¡Oye! Ser Hufflepuff no es malo.

-Lo dices porque tú eres uno.

-Y tú un Slytherin insensible.

-Creo que leer Harry Potter no nos ha hecho bien a ninguno.

-Y leer fanfiction tampoco. -Secundó Will.

Ambos rieron cómplices. habían aprendido varias cosas de esos fics. Cosas que habían llevado a la práctica.

-Y luego dicen que leer es una tortura.

Will sonrió.

-¿Qué tal si...?

-¿En tu cabaña?

-Sabes que sí.

Will metió la mano debajo de la mesa y la colocó sobre el muslo de Nico. le encantaba acariciarlo de esa manera mientras el hijo de Hades luchaba para mantener su habitual expresión seria.

-Mira hacia la mesa de Poseidón. -Murmuró Nico al oído de Will.

Percy y Jason los estaban mirando intensamente.

El hijo de Apolo y el de Hades se acariciaban debajo de la mesa sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Percy y Jason respectivamente.

-Somos unos pervertidos. -Comentó Will.

Nico sonrió.

-Deberíamos... -Comenzó a decir Will.

Nico no le dejó terminar la frase.

Le cogió de la mano y viajó mediante las sombras a la cabaña de Hades.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 02.

Jason y Percy habían terminado de desayunar y se encontraban en la cabaña de éste último.

-¿Estamos seguros de esto? -preguntó Jason por enésima vez.

-Sí. Tenemos que conseguir conquistarlos.

-¿Y crees que con cartas lograremos eso?

-A mí me resultará difícil porque Apolo es el dios de la poesía y yo no tengo ni idea de eso. Tal vez Will sea exigente y queme lo que yo escriba.

-Pues Nico mandará esqueletos a por cualquiera que ose molestarlo. Y si ve una carta... Tal vez se cabree bastante.

-Yo decido arriesgarme. De todas formas, suelen decirme que no tengo instinto de supervivencia así que...

-Yo también. Voy a hacerte caso y a ver qué pasa. Solo espero no ir a ver al dios de abajo demasiado pronto.

-Hermano tienes una suerte de mierda. Si esto sale bien, tendrás de suegro a Hades.

-Pero tendré a Nico y merecerá la pena.

-Y yo tendré al dios de los malos haikus. Bueno todo sea por Will.

-¿Entonces las mandamos ya? -Preguntó Jason.

-Sí.

Ambos habían escrito las cartas con un bolígrafo negro y cambiando su estilo de escritura para que no supieran que se trataba de ellos.

Jason hizo volar las cartas y se aseguró de que aterrizaran en la cabaña trece.

-Ya está. Solo queda esperar.

Will y Nico habían acabado de darse placer mutuamente y estaban descansando.

Escucharon como papel deslizándose y cuando miraron al suelo, vieron dos sobres naranjas dirigidos uno a Nico y otro a Will.

-¿Qué será?

-A lo mejor una broma de los Stoll.

Nico cogió el sobre que iba dirigido a él y empezó a leer.

"Hola Nico. Te escribo para decirte, que me gustas. Me he dado cuenta algo tarde, pero ya sabes lo que dicen. Que más vale tarde que nunca.

Tal vez te parezca una tontería, pero deseo conquistarte. E intentaré hacerlo mediante cartas.

Sé lo que piensas:

(Este tío es un acosador. O es una broma de mal gusto)

pero te aseguro, que no se trata de nada de eso.

Atentamente, quien te ama.

PD: Si quieres responder, deja la carta en el bosque debajo de la tercera piedra a la derecha de la piedra con forma de buitre.

Y no intentes averiguar quien soy. lo sabrás a su debido tiempo."

-Pues sí. Me parece una tontería. -Dijo Nico al finalizar la lectura.

-Puede ser divertido. -Comentó Will.

-O puede acabar en desastre.

El hijo de Apolo desdobló su carta y leyó en voz alta:

"Hola Will. Hace tiempo que te observo y al principio no entendía por que lo hacía tan a menudo.

Pero me he dado cuenta de que me gustas y desearía que me correspondieras. Así que he pensado, enamorarte por medio de cartas.

Así, no sabrás quien soy y cuando lo descubras, no querrás matarme con un bisturí.

Me encantaría conquistarte Will Solace. Espero que me des una oportunidad de hacerlo.

Por cierto: No soy un acosador.

Atentamente, quien te ama.

PD: Si quieres contestarme, deja tu respuesta en la cuarta piedra a la izquierda de la piedra con forma de oveja que hay en el bosque.

Y no intentes averiguar quien soy. No dejaré que lo adivines."

-¿Les contestamos? -Preguntó Will.

-¿Y si es la misma persona?

-Vamos a escribir Nico.

El hijo de Hades le siguió.

En el fondo, sentía curiosidad.

Una hora más tarde, tenían las cartas escritas.

Se dirigieron al bosque sin que nadie les viera y dejaron las cartas donde les habían dicho.

Decidieron marcharse. Aún no querían averiguar de quién se trataba.

-¿Y ahora?

-Queda esperar. -Contestó Nico.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 03.

El hijo de Poseidón y el de Zeus caminaban por el bosque hablando de cualquier cosa.

Se acercaron a unas piedras y las levantaron.

Unos sobres negros estaban allí debajo.

Dejaron las piedras en su sitio después de haber cogido los sobres y se alejaron de allí rápidamente.

Llegaron a la cabaña uno y después de sentarse, abrieron las cartas ansiosos.

(Hola persona a lde la cual desconozco su identidad.

Admito que he sentido curiosidad por saber quien eres y también por averiguar donde me lleva esto.

También tengo que decir, que desconfío de ésto y pienso que es algún tipo de broma.

Quiero dejar claro que si sois los hermanos Stoll, cuando os pille, las veces que los hijos de Ares os han roto los brazos y las piernas, no serán nada comparado con el dolor que yo puedo infligiros. Soy un hijo de Apolo, y sé como hacer verdadero daño sin matar.

Si no es una broma, estaré encantado de compartir cartas contigo.

PD: Espero que no seas un acosador. por que si no, me veré obligado a decapitarte con un escalpelo.

Deseando saber quien eres...

Will Solace.)

Percy sonrió y besó la carta.

-parece un chico tranquilo. Pero da casi tanto miedo como Nico.

-Ahora lee tu la tuya.

Jason carraspeó y comenzó a leer.

(Hola desconocido. Esto me ha parecido una enorme tontería pero Will me ha dicho que escriba y... Vale he sentido curiosidad.

Te aviso de que si es algún tipo de broma, las pesadillas, fantasmas y esqueletos te perseguirán de por vida y tendrás una agradable charla con mi padre. Incluidos té y pastelillos envenenados.

Si no es una broma, me gustaría saber cómo termina esto.

Aunque si me conoces bien, sabrás que soy desconfiado. Muy desconfiado. Y si pretendes enamorarme, te costará mucho esfuerzo.

Me parece que eres un acosador. Y si estoy en lo cierto, llegarás al Hades por mi propia mano.

No se debe jugar con los sentimientos ajenos.

Esperando saber tu identidad...

Nico di Angelo.)

Jason acariciaba las letras con mimo.

-Definitivamente nos hemos enamorado de un par de psicópatas. -Comentó el hijo de Júpiter.

Unos golpes en la puerta hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

Escondieron rápidamente las cartas y la persona que había llamado entró.

-Hey chico muerte.

-¿Quieres que los esqueletos te arrastren de nuevo Jackson?

-prefiero mantenerme intacto.

-¿Venís a entrenar o qué?

los dos semidioses asintieron y se apresuraron a salir de la cabaña siguiendo a un cabreado hijo de Hades.

-Tengo ganas de alisarle la arruga que tiene entre las cejas.

-No lo intentes ahora.

-Dioses Jackson no tengo instintos suicidas.

Nico les miró ceñudo.

-¿Qué estáis diciendo?

-Nada. -Se apresuró a decir Percy.

-Más os vale.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Nota: Si tenéis alguna idea, me encantaría leerla.

Con las ideas es como me inspiro.

Capítulo 04.

Will y Nico estaban en la enfermería.

Faltaban diez minutos para que pudiesen tomarse un descanso.

Jason y Percy aprovecharon y se colaron en la cabaña trece para dejar las nuevas cartas.

Desaparecieron sin ser vistos y fueron a entrenar para no morderse las uñas por los nervios.

El hijo de Apolo y el de Hades fueron a la cabaña de Nico para descansar.

A Will le encantaba su cabaña, pero la trece era más silenciosa.

Al entrar, vieron dos sobres naranjas sobre una de las camas.

Cada uno cogió el que ponía su nombre.

Nico carraspeó y leyó:

(Hola Nico. Me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad a esto aunque sea por simple curiosidad.

Quiero decirte tantas cosas...

¿Sabes? Me encanta observarte. Porque cada vez que lo hago, descubro nuevas cosas sobre ti.

Adoro cuando te muerdes el labio de abajo cuando piensas. Me gusta como me rozas con tus dedos cada vez que te toca ponerme una venda. Disfruto viendo cómo intentas aguantar la risa cada vez que alguien suelta un comentario gracioso. Se te eleva un poco la comisura derecha de la boca.

Quisiera decirte muchas más cosas que he observado de ti, pero me las reservaré para futuras cartas.

PD: Si deseas contestarme, deja la carta en el mismo sitio que la primera.

Atentamente, quien te ama.)

Will sonreía de oreja a oreja ante el sonrojo de di Angelo.

El hijo de Apolo decidió abrir su carta sin perder más tiempo.

(Hola Will. Estoy verdaderamente feliz de que quisieras darle una oportunidad a esto.

Hoy he decidido hablarte de cosas que me gustan de ti.

Me encanta ver el reflejo de tu pelo rubio cuando le da la luz del sol. Brilla y me dan ganas de acariciarlo. Me encanta que en la enfermería, me mires con el ceño fruncido porque tienes que curarme varias veces al día. Pero ese ceño no te dura mucho. Un rato después, me sonríes y siento como mi corazón va más rápido. Y no entiendo como no eres capaz de oírlo cuando a mí me parece que hace un sonido atronador.

Me gusta cuando comes chocolate. Porque siempre se te queda algo en los labios y me dan ganas de besarte y quitártelo yo.

Hay muchas cosas más que me encantan de ti, pero te las escribiré en próximas cartas.

PD: Si deseas contestarme, deja la carta en el mismo sitio que la anterior.

Atentamente, quien te ama.)

Will y Nico estaban muy ruborizados.

-¿Vas a escribir?

-Sí. -Contestó Will.

-Bien.

Nico cogió papel y boli, y ambos escribieron.

Una hora más tarde, los dos habían dejado los sobres debajo de las piedras y volvían charlando a la cabaña trece.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis es de Rick Riordan.

La historia es mía.

Capítulo 05.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que se mandaban cartas.

Al principio Nico se había mostrado reacio pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, no dejaba de pensar en quién sería la persona que le escribía.

Al comenzar con esto, habían observado a todos los campistas sospechosamente.

Pronto descartaron a los emparejados, porque no creían que fuesen capaces de hacer algo así.

Secuestraron a los hermanos Stoll para verificar que ellos no eran los autores de aquellas cartas.

Después, fueron a la cabaña diez a hablar con Piper y a la nueve a interrogar a Leo.

Los únicos a los que no habían preguntado eran a Jason y a Percy.

Lo que sí les habían confesado, era que alguien les escribía y que si sabían algo, se lo dijeran.

Ese día era especial.

Sus "admiradores secretos" les habían propuesto tener una cita fuera del campamento.

Will y Nico aceptaron.

Aunque di Angelo le advirtió que era muy bueno con la espada y que no dudaría en rebanarlo con ella si se le ocurría hacer algo indebido.

Cuando el consejero de la cabaña siete y el único miembro de la trece estuvieron listos, se dirigieron al pino de Thalia a esperar.

Sabían que sus citas irían con otra apariencia cortesía de los hijos de Hécate.

Les habían dicho que si les veían con su verdadera apariencia, seguramente huirían después de haberles partido la cara.

Will había tratado de sacarle información a Lou, pero lo único que había conseguido era una nariz fracturada y orejas y cola de gato durante tres días.

La nariz pudo arreglársela uno de sus hermanos, pero nada pudo hacer con el resto.

Minutos después aparecieron dos chicos.

Ambos eran altos, delgados, uno tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos castaños y el otro tenía el pelo rubio platino y los ojos grises.

-Me parezco a un hijo de Atenea con el pelo y los ojos de este color. -Había gruñido Percy.

-Y yo me parezco a un espantapájaros. -Se había quejado Jason.

Will y Nico se les habían quedado mirando durante bastante rato.

-¿Hay algún rasgo que se parezca a vuestro yo original? -Preguntó el hijo de Apolo.

Jason bufó. Aún estaba molesto con los hijos de la diosa de la magia.

-No. Créeme que en este caso, no nos parecemos en nada a quienes somos en realidad.-Contestó Percy. -Incluso han cambiado nuestras voces.

-¿Si no sabemos vuestros nombres, cómo os vamos a llamar?

Mientras hablaban, habían salido del campamento.

Jason iba al lado de Nico y Percy junto a Will.

-Pecas y… Obsigenado. -Propuso Nico.

Ese día se había despertado de mal humor.

-Mejor no. -Dijo Percy mirándole mal.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y si os llamamos Rubio y Pelirrojo? No es lo más original del mundo, pero yá que no queréis decirnos quienes sois…

Jason suspiró.

-Está bien.

Durante la cita, Jason y Percy trataron de contarles cosas de ellos que no conocieran y que no fueran muy obvias.

Primero fueron a dar un paseo por Centralpark. Le dieron de comer a los patos y también mataron a unos cuantos monstruos.

Los hijos de Hécate habían sido muy astutos al cambiar la apariencia de las armas de Jason y Percy.

-no os podéis quejar. -Apuntó Percy. -¿Quién os lleva a una cita con demostración de habilidades de lucha incluidas?

Will no pudo evitar reírse.

Después de eso, habían ido a un McDonalds.

Allí habían tenido que matar a un par de dracaenae y Nico había perdido su menú infantil por culpa de una estúpida arpía. Cosa que le había hecho enfadar muchísimo.

Nadie se llevaba su hamburguesa y sobrevivía para contarlo.

Jason corrió hacia la señora monstruo y de un tajo le cortó la cabeza.

No recuperó la hamburguesa, pero sí el perro de peluche que venía en el menú.

El ahora pelirrojo, cuando corría de vuelta a la mesa donde le esperaba un iracundo Nico junto a unos entretenidos Percy y Will, se rresvaló con un poco de polvo de monstruo y para no caerse de boca, hizo una especie de voltereta, después se sujetó a una farola, se llevó por delante a una viejecita malhumorada y debido al sobresalto, un perro le mordió el trasero.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, vio que Nico se estaba comiendo otra hamburguesa pero tenía la mano extendida a la espera de algo.

-no he recuperado tu hamburguesa. -Jadeó.

-¿Y mi perrito?

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído Pelirrojo. ¿Y mi perrito?

-Creo que se me ha caído cuando atropellé a aquella anciana.

-Quiero recuperarlo.

-Solo es un juguete…

Ante la mirada fulminante de Nico, a Jason no le quedó más remedio que levantarse.

-¿Y si te compro otro menú? Seguro que te viene un perro igual.

-Me recuerdas a Jason Grace. ¿Sabes? ¿Y sabes lo que le pasó a él?

El pelirrojo sí que lo sabía pero negó con la cabeza.

-Digamos que no salió bien librado.

-¿Pero tú has visto a esa viejecita? Tiene peor humor que…

Iba a decir que tenía peor humor que Nico, pero rectificó.

-Tiene peor humor que un perro del infierno.

-Bueno… En ese caso… ¡Recupera ese peluche! ¡Ahora!

Di Angelo no quería el juguete pero era divertido ver a ese pelirrojo en situaciones vergonzosas.

Resignado, el chico se marchó.

Llegó donde la señora estaba y sigilosamente, se acercó al peluche.

Cuando lo tenía en la mano y cantaba victoria en su mente, el perro de antes le vio y comenzó a ladrar.

-¡Muchacho sin vergüenza! ¡Atropellar a una pobre anciana! Estos jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen respeto por nadie.

Antes de que la señora le diese con su bastón, Jason salió corriendo y le entregó el dichoso juguete a nico.

Puedo afirmar, que ha sido la peor misión de toda mi vida.

Percy y Will reían a carcajadas.

Después de haber comido, fueron a una feria.

Percy miraba con cierto malestar los juegos de puntería.

-¿No se te da bien lanzar cosas? -Quiso saber Will.

-No. Soy más de lucha con espada.

El tiro con arco se me da peor que mal.

Jason quiso subir en la noria. Más que nada para molestar a Percy.

Will también quería, pero no subiría por Nico.

-Yo ahí no me subo. Las alturas y yo no nos llevamos bien. -Dijo Percy.

-Ya somos dos.

Debido a la risa de Jason y a la cara de Will, Percy y Nico subieron.

Fue una de las peores experiencias de sus vidas.

mientras Jason y Will se divertían, ellos sentían como si en cualquier momento, el cacharro infernal fuera a caerse.

Hubo turbulencias y crugidos extraños.

Al llegar abajo, Percy y Nico salieron corriendo como si las furias les persiguieran.

Horas después, los cuatro chicos llegaron al campamento entre risas y algún que otro golpe.

Nota: El cambio de apariencia con ayuda de los hijos de Hécate surgió a raíz de una idea de un lector hace mucho tiempo.

Gracias por la idea.


End file.
